Stargate: New Generations
by alfaq
Summary: Stargate és Startrek keresztezés. A főhős át kerül a csillagkapu univerzumból egy másikba. Vajon, hogyan áll helyt? Enyhe Alien (xenomorf) beütés, de elhanyagolható méretben. Az idő, pedig a 24. század!


**Új történetet kezdtem, mely teljes mértékben a Csillagkapu és Star trek alkotóinak a szerzeményéből hoztam létre, így minden szerzői jogdíj az övék.**

**Továbbá, ebben a történetben nem lesznek benne a csillagkapuból meg ismert emberi szereplők közül senki, hanem egy kitalált szereplő. A star trek oldalról viszont több ismerős is visszaköszönhet a Next Generation, Voyager és a Deep Space Nine soraiból. Szerepelni fog benne az Alien (Xenomorf) is, viszont csupán említésként. Már így is egy mix és nem akarom tovább keresztezni mindennel.**

**Mindenkinek jó olvasást, hosszú és eredményes életet kívánok!**

* * *

Idő: 2392

Hely: Tejút galaxis

A Cerberus hídján egy személy a holografikus kijelzőn ellenőrizte az adatokat.

A magassága meghaladta 190 centimétert. Hófehér, albínó bőre szöges ellentétben állt az teljesen éjfekete szemével és hajával. A csípőjéből hosszú, vastag, csontosan szegmentált farok nőtt ki, melynek a végén pengetarajos fullánk foglalt helyet. Testét fekete kevlárszerű ruha fedte, mely egyszerre volt könnyű és rugalmas. Mellette átlátszó hologram formájában egy alacsony lény, kb. 1m magas, szürkés bőrszín, kicsi, sovány végtagok, nagy fej, és fekete szemek. A legtalálóbb hasonlat lenne rá a Roswell-i szürke idegenek.

„Az ellenőrzés lefutott, Raidon." Jelentette be a hologram.

„Köszönöm, Thor." Felelte a hologramnak.

Raidon éppen tesztelt egy verzióját az alternatív valóság meghajtónak, mellyel még az Atlantisz expedíció találkozott évszázadokkal ezelőtt a Pegazus galaxisban.

Hajója a Cerberus az ős öreg Végzetnek a mása volt, a 24. századi kiegészítésekkel melyeket a csillagkapu parancsnokság szerzett meg az Ősök és az Asgard mag adattárából. A hajó teljes hossza 2 km, míg a szélessége 1.3 km és a legmagasabb pontja 600 m.

A hajó fő fegyverei közé tartozik a Lantean műholdból kinyert 12 db plazma ágyú, a 16 db Asgard plazma sugár ágyú, 10.000 db Lantean drone rakéták és az Ori hadi hajóktól zsákmányolt 13 db sugárnyaláb fegyver.

A pont védelmi fegyverek között volt a jól ismert és bevált 67 db három csöves Villám ágyú és az 54 db Asgard ion ágyú.

A hajó pajzsa is jelentős változásokon esett át, amelyet az Atlantisz városhajó pajzsa töltött be, mely még ma is az egyik legerősebb pajzs.

A hajó energia éhségét hét harmadik generációs ion generátor és három zéró pont modulátor (ZPM) vette át.

Az egész hajó éjfekete színű volt, amit Raidon megfélemlítésre használt. Az egész hajó automatizált és önfenntartóra lett tervezve. A javító robotokkal és az Asgard teleportáció technikánk hála a legénység száma pontosan 1 fő lett.

A hajó végében lévő torony közepében volt elrejtve a „híd" ahol Raidon a keresztezett technológiával látja maga körül a világot. A kör alakú szoba közepén volt az Ősi vezérlő szék, míg maga a szoba és a körülötte lévő 360 fokban elhelyezett holografikus felület az Asgard szabványból lett kölcsön kérve és optimalizálva.

Leülve a székbe a hologramok életre keltek és azonnal elkezdődött a visszaszámlálás. Az utolsó pillanatban az egész hajó dúdolni kezdett és egy villanással később már el is tűnt.

* * *

A Cerberus ismét megjelent a térben és időben egy egészen más helyen. A hajó fotonikus számítógépei azonnal pásztázták az érzékelőkkel előbb a hajótestet, majd a környező teret. Mielőtt Raidon érzékszervei újra visszajöttek már a hajó azonnal szolgáltattak számára az információt. Rögvest fel is figyelt a vörös villogásra, amely jelezte, hogy az öt hajtómű közül az egyik nem funkcionális.

A Cerberus több, egymástól elkülönült hajtó művel rendelkezik.

A fénysebesség alatti motorok, melyek az űrben és a légtérben lévő navigálást segíti. A hipertér hajtómű, mely a galaxison belüli utazást teszi lehetővé. Az intergalaktikus hajtómű, mely két galaxis közötti utazást biztosítja. A féreglyuk motor, melynek a használata szigorúan csak vészhelyzetben használható a magas energia igénye és a hatalmas kockázata miatt. És az utolsó a frissen telepített alternatív valóság hajtómű, ami az érzékelők szerint kiégett.

Raidon sóhajtott, ahogy félre téve az üzenetet utasított néhány karbantartó robotot, hogy próbálják megmenteni a hajtóművet. A további adatok alá támasztják, hogy az ugrás sikeres volt és elméletileg ugyan azon a helyen voltak egy másik valóságban.

A kommunikációs eszköz hirtelen életre kelt. Raidon vizsgálva az adást észrevette, hogy nem altéren keresztül jött, hanem valamilyen más módon. Még így is gyorsabb volt, mint a fény és az adatok szerint körülbelül száznyolcvan fényévre volt.

_„…Itt Kellan miniszterelnök bárkinek, aki hallja! Kérjük, hogy segítsen! Egy rakéta elindult a világunkba és megsemmisítette a védelmi flottánkat! Nem tudjuk megállítani! A becslések alapján az áldozatok száma megfogja haladni a kétmilliót! Kérjük, segítsen nekünk…"_

„Mit gondolsz, Thor?" Kérdezte a mellette megjelenő hologramot.

„A tanácsom, hogy érdemes lenne megnézni. A segítségért kérhetünk térképeket és információt erről a valóságról." Felelte.

„Ebben az esetben…" Izzott fel kéken a szék, ahogy a hajó belépve a hipertérbe indult az adás koordinátái felé.

Pár perc múlva megérkezve azonnal letapogatta a rakétát.

„A rakéta rendelkezik több fegyverrel valamint a robbanó fej áll vegyesen 1000kg anyag és antianyag keverékéből. Ekkora erő a bolygót lakhatatlanná teszi a következő több mint 1500 évben." Jelentette Thor.

Raidon meglepődött, de nyíltan nem látszott. Még sosem hallott arról, hogy valaki képes legyen ilyen mértékben ellenőrizni a két ellentétes anyagot. További vizsgálatokat érdemel. „A fegyverek károsíthatják a rakétát?"

„A főfegyverek ellen a rakéta pajzsa és szerkezeti integritása pusztulásra van ítélve." Jelentette be Thor. „Az adatok alapján van egy humanoid életforma a fedélzeten. Tovább van a Cerberus jobb oldalán egy másik hajó van, amely rendelkezik fegyverekkel és pajzzsal egyaránt."

„Kérem a képernyőre." Raidon előtt megjelent a hajó, amelyről azonnal észrevette az angol betűket. „USS Voyager NCC-74656. Ezek szerint ez a hajó a földről van?"

Thor gyorsan összegezte a méréseket. „A hajó 373 méter hosszú és 750.000 tonna. Áll tizenöt fedélzetből. A hajtásért egy anyag/antianyag mag felel. Látok tizenhárom energia alapú fegyvert és több torpedó vető nyílást. A hajó rendelkezik pajzzsal, azonban nem képes megakadályozni az érzékelők olvasását. A rendelkezésekre álló információk alapján a hajó minimális kockázatot jelent a részünkre. A fénysebesség feletti meghajtó rendszere és a fegyverei ismeretlenek."

* * *

A Voyager fedélzetén feszült csent volt. A hajó már hetvenezer fényévre került az otthonától akaratuk ellenére egy titokzatos idegennek köszönhetően két évvel ezelőtt. Ha ez nem lenne, elég most üldöznek egy rakétát, amely ugyan úgy került ide, mint ők. A főgépészük B'Elanna megpróbálja megállítani vagy elpusztítani a rakétát belülről, hogy megmentse azt az ártatlan világot, amit a rakéta kiszemelt magának a téves adatok alapján, melyek véletlenül megegyezte az igazi cél adatai alapján. Torres hadnagy a fedélzeten rekedt és nem tudták kisugározni, mert a rakéta aktiválta a pajzsait.

Végül Harry Kim zászlós törte meg a csendet. „Kapitány, az érzékelők felkaptak egy ismeretlen altér jeltorzítást a bolygó mellett."

A kapitány Katherine Janeway felkapta a fejét és elfoglalva a helyét azonnal átlépett parancsnoki módba. „Rakd ki a képernyőre zászlós és végezz teljes spektrumú vizsgálatot."

Harry gyorsan gépelni kezdett miközben már válaszolt. „Igenis kapitány!"

A képernyőn mindenki láthatta, hogy a kék és lila felhőszerű anomália keletkezett nem sokkal a bolygó fölött. A felhőből kilépett egy hajó. Egy nagyon nagy hajó. Mindenki döbbenten nézte a háromszög alakú hajót. A bal és jobb oldalon jelentős konkáv, míg a hajó hátsó része konvex, lekerekített. A hajó nagyon hosszú és egyre szűkebb az orrig. A hajó felületét matt fekete fém héj borította, melyekből nagyszámban helyenként több fegyvertornyok voltak és harcos elleni pont védelmi fegyverek.

„Zászlós mi a helyzet azokkal a vizsgálatokkal?" Kérdezte a kapitány Harry felé fordulva.

„A hajó kilépett az altérből, amire az mondanám, hogy ez a fénysebesség feletti utazásuk módja. Több mérésre nem volt idő az esemény rövid ideje miatt. A tehetetlenségi csillapítók biztosan fejlettek, hogy megakadályozzák a sérüléseket ilyen nagy sebességről való lassításnál." Jelentette Kim zászlós.

Bólintva tovább fordult a taktikai tiszt felé. „Tuvok mi a taktikai elemzés?"

„Az érzékelőink képtelenek áthatolni a pajzson, viszont képes vagyok valamelyest leolvasni a teljesítmény szintjét. A hatalom, melyet mérünk, leszalad a mérő skáláról. Ekkora energia több mint ezerszerese lehet a sajátunknak. Ennél részletesebb adattal nem szolgálhatok."

Mindenki döbbenten nézett. A Voyager volt egy teljesen új típusú hajó a legmodernebb energia termelő reaktorral és ennek ellenére mégis olyan könnyedén kenterbe verték őket… Váratlan és meglepő.

A taktikai tiszt folytatta. „Vizuálisan látok több energia alapú és… lövedék alapú fegyvertornyokat." Ha a becslés pontos volt a hajó egyszerre rendkívül fejlett és fejletlen? „Látok továbbá több rakéta vető csöveket, sokat. Valamint két ajtót a hajó felső részén, melyekből kisebb járművek, esetleg kompok helyezkednek el. A hajó pontosan két kilométer hosszú."

A kormánynál ülő Tom Paris hadnagy nem tudta visszatartani a megjegyzését. „Nézzük ezt a dolgot… Hozz ki több energiát, mint a csillagflotta összes hajója és mégis lőfegyvereket használ? Ha engem kérdeztek ez úgy néz ki, mint egy hadi hajó, melyet összelopkodott technológiából építettek össze. Ez meglehetősen egyszerű és erőteljes. Ez egy hadihajó, amely teljes ellent mondás. Egyszerre fejlett és primitív."

Chakotay felállva a parancsnoki székről közelebb lépett a képernyőhöz és alaposabban szemügyre vette. „A kialakítás messze nem néz primitívnek Mr. Paris. Ha jobban megnézi, akkor láthatja, hogy nincsenek szögek az ívek mentén. Mintha az egész hajót egyetlen darabból faragták volna ki. A hatalom, mely a hajó generál és az, hogy nem voltunk képesek semmit sem leolvasni a pajzsok miatt már jelent valamit. Mit gondolsz kapitány?"

„Egyetértek. Nézzük meg, hogy mik a szándékai és még mindig van egy tagja a legénységnek abban a rakétában, amit meg kell állítanunk. Mr. Kim nyisson egy csatornát az idegen hajó felé."

„Csatorna nyitva, asszonyom."

„Itt Katherine Janeway kapitány a Csillag Szövetség Voyager hajójáról. Felhívom a figyelmét, hogy a vektor, melyen halad veszélyes. A hajó veszélyben van. Kérem, válaszoljon."

* * *

Cerberus, néhány perccel korábban.

„A Voyager neve angol, egy szonda kapta, amit évszázadokkal ezelőtt a NASA indított útnak a Földről, hogy vizsgálja a Naprendszerben lévő legtávolabb bolygókat."

„Az adat egyezik a hajó adattárával." Bólintott Thor. „Ebből azt a hipotézis állíthatjuk fel, hogy ez egy felfedező hajó."

„Talán, nem szeretem a hipotéziseket. Azonban ez mellesleg most nem fontos még mindig a rakétával van dolgunk."

Thor éppen válaszolt volna, de a kommunikáció újra jelzett. „Raidon, a Voyager hív minket. Kép és hang."

„Akkor halljuk, hogy mit akarnak mondani."

„_Itt Katherine Janeway kapitány a Csillag Szövetség Voyager hajójáról. Felhívom a figyelmét, hogy a vektor, melyen halad veszélyes. A hajó veszélyben van. Kérem, válaszoljon."_

„Nyissunk egy csatornát, de csak hang. Az anonimitás egyelőre hasznosabb, mint a közvetlen kapcsolat." Bólintott a hologramnak.

„Csatorna nyitva."

„Itt Raidon a Cerberusz hajóról. Tudatában vagyok a vészhelyzetnek, a vészhívásra válaszolva jöttem segíteni. Van egy személy a rakéta fedélzetén. Tud valamit róla?"

„_Igen, tudunk. Ő a főmérnökünk. Megpróbálta megállítani a rakétát belülről, de az felemelte a pajzsát, így nem tudjuk kijuttatni onnan."_

„Értem, megpróbálok segíteni neki, de önöknek azt javaslom, hogy emeljék fel a pajzsotokat, mert a robbanás ereje károsíthatja a hajót. Cerberus ki."

Thor válaszolt a fel nem tett kérdésre. „Képesek vagyunk kisugározni a személyt."

„Ebben az esetben sugározd át az egyik üres raktárban. Zárd be az ajtókat és szüntesd meg az energiát. Amikor a rakéta elpusztult vissza sugározzuk a saját hajójára."

„A sugárzás sikeres."

„Akkor már csak egy rakéta van hátra." Izzott fel a szék.

* * *

Voyager

„Kapitány, a hajó gyorsul a rakéta felé."

Mindenki a hídon nézte, ahogy a Cerberus felgyorsul lehetetlen sebességgel, majd a hajó lőtt egy keskeny kék sugárt, ami oldalba találta a rakétát. A Voyager érzékelői kiakadtak a hihetetlen tartományba, ahogy a sugár a pajzsnak ütközött. A rakéta megremegett, ahogy a pajzs szinte azonnal megadta magát, de a fény nem állt meg. A sugár áttört a másik oldalon, és folytatta az útját, ahogy szabályosan kettészelte. Ahogy a fény eltűnt az anyag/antianyag berobbant egy ijesztően nagy erővel. A Cerberus vállat vont, ahogy a pajzsok életre kelve rázták le magukról a robbanás erejét.

A Voyager nem volt ilyen szerencsés, ahogy több vezeték felrobbant és a hajó hevesen rázkódott az energia hullámtól.

Amikor a kapitány végre feltápászkodott látta, hogy a Cerberus feléjük fordul. Maga mellett egy hangos vinnyogás, valamint egy fehér fény és meg jelent a hiányzó főgépészük.

„Hogy kerültem ide?" Nézett körbe Torres hadnagy. „Előbb a rakétán voltam, utána meg egy sötét szobában, majd itt. Mi folyik itt?"

„Míg a rakétában voltál egy hajó jött a vészjelzésre. A Cerberus úgy néz ki, hogy előbb át sugárzott magához, majd onnan ide a hídra." Mondta Chakotay. „Az imént pusztította el a rakétát."

„Mégis hogy?"

„Arra én is kíváncsi lennék." Mondta Janeway. „Tuvok, mi volt ez? Úgy ment át a rakétán, mint forró kés a vajon! Tudni akarom!

„Ahogy látom ez egy nagyon magas intenzitású fénysugár volt, valamilyen plazma. Megpróbáltam mintát gyűjteni, de olyan gyorsan eloszlott, hogy nem volt rá lehetőségem."

„Szóval itt van velünk szemben egy hajó, amely képes volt elpusztítani a rakétát egy lövéssel, átsugározta a pajzsunkon Torres hadnagyot és szemmel láthatólag észre sem vette, hogy 1000kg anyag/antianyag felrobbant közvetlenül mellette." Összegezte Katherine, ahogy a pilóta felé fordult. „Mit is mondott a hajóról Mr. Paris?"

„Inkább semmit, kapitány."

* * *

„Nagyon köszönjük a segítséget."

„Nem volt probléma Kellan miniszterelnök." Felelte Raidon.

„Ha bármiben segíthetünk és módunkban áll csak szóljon." Hálálkodott.

„Ami azt illeti, lenne." Gondolkodott hangosan. „Szükségem lenne térképekre a galaxisról, ami ismersz és néhány jellemzés az itt található fajokról. Új vagyok itt és az információ létszükséges a túléléshez."

A miniszter felvonta a szemöldökét, vagy legalább is azt, amit Raidon annak vélt. „Ez könnyen megoldható. Negyed órán belül áttudom küldeni minden rendelkezésre álló információt."

„Az nagyon jó lenne." Bólintott Raidon. „Hála értük."

„Nem, mi tartozunk hálával."

Amint a kommunikációs csatorna zárva volt egy új lobbant életre.

„Úgy tűnik, hogy hirtelen nagyon keresett személy lettél Raidon." Jegyezte meg szórakozottan Thor.

„A szarkazmusom kezd rád átragadni." Szólt Raidon csípősen. „Ugyan úgy csak hang."

* * *

A Voyager hídja látott már jobb napokat is, ahogy a háttérben több technikus is rögzítette a sérüléseket, amit valószínűleg a robbanás okozott.

„Janeway kapitány, jó látni, hogy rendben van. Az utas megérkezett?"

„_Köszönöm Raidon, egy kicsit rázós, de már rendben vagyunk. B'Elanna is megérkezett egy darabban. Szeretném megköszönni, hogy megmentette őt és foglalkozott a rakétával."_

„Ahogy az imént mondtam a miniszterelnöknek nem jelentett problémát." Mondta Raidon. „Kapitány lehetséges lenne, hogy átmenjek körülnézni? Még nem láttam ilyen kialakítású csillaghajót."

„_Nem látok vele gondot. Mondjuk 45 perc múlva?"_ Kérdezte Janeway.

„Az jó lenne."

„_Akkor majd találkozunk, Janeway ki."_

Raidon fel állva a székből nyújtózkodott. Elindulva az étkezde felé Thor szorosan ott volt a nyomában.

„Megmondanád, hogy miért mész át a Voyager fedélzetére? Éppen olyan egyszerűen eltudtak volna kérni a térképeket, mint az előbb a miniszterelnöktől.

„Hajt a kíváncsiság." Felelte egyszerűen. „Habár a saját valóságunkat elhagytuk itt még teljesen ismeretlen számunkra minden és jobb lesz valamilyen laza szövetséget létre hozni. Emellett már több mint 300 éve nem láttam a Földet. Talán még kiderül valami, ami hasznosnak bizonyulhat. A szándékaimat már ismered, és attól, hogy egy másik valóságban vagyunk, még mindig ez a cél vezérel."

„Már 200 éve ezen gondolkozol, de még mindig nem sikerült se neked, sem annak a több száz tudósnak, aki megpróbálta. Félre értés ne essék nagyon értékelem és így van ezzel az összes többi tudat is, aki jelenleg a magban pihen, viszont már mióta is volt, hogy valami mást csináltál évszázadok óta, mint ezen gondolkodsz megállás nélkül?"

„Az alternatív valóság meghajtó nem dereng esetleg?" Bökte meg az Asgard fejét, mire az ujja csak átment rajta.

„Azt a Xeno Szövetség megbízásából tetted, mert mér három éve kérleltek, hogy csinálj valamit és ne vágyálmokat kergess." Ellenkezett Thor.

„És mi lett a vége? Fél siker. Itt vagyunk egy másik valóságban. Hátra maradt minden, amim volt, csak a Cerberus van itt. Különben is, nélkületek nem lennénk itt. Már rég halottak lennénk, vagy valamelyik Rendszer Úr Naquada bányájában robotolnánk. Sok dolgot tettem melyekre nem vagyok büszke, de jelenleg a kutatás kétféleképpen fog befejeződni. Mindkettő ismert a számodra."

„Visszagondolva O'Neill egy kellemes személy." Mondta Thor.

Erre Raidon csak felvillantott egy mosolyt.

„Ezt elismerésnek veszem."

* * *

Voyager

„Mr. Tuvok, Chakotay legyetek diszkrétek, de próbáljatok minél többet kideríteni."

„Te is úgy érzed kapitány, hogy valami nem stimmel? Miért csak audió adás van? Már én is gondolkodtam rajta, hogy valami gond van." Mondta a taktikai tiszt.

„Ezt jó tudni."

Janeway, Tuvok és Chakotay állt a teleporter szobában, ahogy várták a vendéget, ahogy minden pillanatban megérkezhet. Chakotay valamiért bizakodó volt, míg Tuvok sztoikus.

Egy ragyogó villanással később megérkezett Raidon. Végig nézve maga előtt a fellépő előtt állt Janeway kapitány. Egy sötét bőrű férfi hegyes fülekkel, aki Raidon szerint egy tünde lehetett. És egy másik férfi, akinek az arcán valamilyen indián törzsi tetoválás lehetett. A Voyager legénysége viszont olyan fajjal nézett szembe, amiről fogalmuk sem volt, hogy micsoda.

Elsőre azt gondolnák, hogy ember, de a hófehér bőr és az éjfekete szemek egyáltalán nem emberiek. A hosszú tüskés farokról ne is beszéljünk!

Janeway megemberelve magát előre lépett.

„Üdvözöljük a Voyager fedélzetén. Janeway kapitány vagyok." Intett a mellette állók felé. „Ez itt Chakotay, az első tisztem és Tuvok a taktikai tisztem."

Raidon egy lépést előlépett. „Köszönöm a meghívást. Elnézést kérek a páncél miatt." Intett végig magán, ahogy a fekete ruhája fölé még felvette a Kull harcos páncél többi részét, mínusz a sisakot. „De része az előírásnak, hogy minden kapcsolat felvételnél a páncél viselése kötelező. Az én nevem Raidon, a Cerberus hajó kapitánya." Nyújtotta a kezét a kapitánynak, amit Janeway meglepetten elfogadott. A kézfogás a delta kvadránsban ritkaságnak számított. Mit ne mondjon határozott kézfogása van.

Janeway átvette a vezetést miután bemutatkoztak. „Nos, miért nem túrázunk, egyet a hajón miközben megismerjük egymást?" Raidon biccentésére a túra elindult.

Körbe járták a hajót, kivéve azokat a részeket, ahol a technológia, vagy a biztonság veszélyeztetve volt. Találkoztak a Voyager leginkább figyelemreméltó tagjaival. Köztük Neelix, Tom Paris és Harry Kim, csak hogy a legfontosabbat emlegessük. A találkozás Neelix szakács tudományával meglehetősen érdekes volt, ahogy Raidon kijelentette, hogy ennél furcsább kinézetű, vagy nevű ételeket még sosem kóstolt, de még ilyen finomat sem evett. Elmondta neki, hogy az első kísérlete végül azzal végződött, hogy az evésre szánt étel végül valahogy életre kelt és kereket oldott. Azóta csak fűszerezi az ételét maximum. Neelix percekig nézett döbbenten maga elé, ahogy megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy a vacsora menekülőre veszi a figurát. Janeway és Chakotay igyekezett visszatartani a nevetését, míg Tuvok csak enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét. Mire elérték a céljukat Raidon már pontosan ismerte a hajó elrendezését. Még mindig nem volt róla tudomása, hogy mit keresnek itt, vagy, hogy a hajó tényleg a földről származik-e. Végezetül besétáltak egy szobába, ami teljesen fekete alapon, narancssárga rácsos volt.

„Program indul." Mondta Janeway.

A szoba eltűnt s helyébe a galaxis térképe jelent meg felnegyedelve, melyből kettő ki volt emelve. Az egyik az Alfa kvadráns, míg a másik a Delta kvadráns, amiben a Voyager eredetileg is tartózkodott. Janeway lépett előre és nézve a galaxist beszélni kezdett. „Ez a Bolygók Egyesült Föderációja, amit mi otthonnak hívunk, ez az ahol a kék terület van." Mutatott a kékkel jelzett Alfa kvadránsra. „Ez áll több mint 150 világból és több mint 1000 félig autonóm gyarmatból, amely felölel 8000 fényévet."

A kapitány hátra nézett, hogy lássa Raidon követi a magyarázatot, majd folytatta. „Minket a galaxis másik végére hurcoltak az akaratunk ellenére és már azóta próbálunk hazajutni. Maximális sebességgel ez több mint 70 évig fog tartani. Most bizonyára azt kérdezed magától, hogy miért mondom ezt el neked. Ez nagyon egyszerű." Nézett Raidon szemébe, ami a sötét kiismerhetetlenség volt. „Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mi folyik itt, de azt hiszem, hogy tudnánk megegyezni, hogy tudna nekünk segíteni."

„Mi lenne olyan furcsa rólam?"

„A fizikai megjelenése egészen emberi leszámítva az extra kiegészítőket. Tökéletesen beszél angolul, és még ahogy észrevettem több nyelv sem messze magától. Több dolgot is tudott a földről, melyek régiek, de igazak és számtalan mondást is. És ennek ellenére a technológia sokkal fejlettebb, mint a miénk."

Raidon magában elmélkedett, végül úgy döntött, hogy elmondja a történet… egy részét.

„Én a Xeno Szövetség egy tagja vagyok. Itt ragadtam egy balesetből kifolyólag, amikor teszteltem egy új típusú meghajtó rendszert. Amennyire tudom a meghajtó menthetetlen és így nem megyek sehova. Semmit sem tudok a Föderációról, így a hasonlóságot nem tudom összegezni. Annyit viszont segíthetek, hogy haza juttatom önöket."

A legénység felvette az idegenkedést a főbb kérdések ellen, de úgy döntöttek, ez jelenleg elhalasztható egy későbbi időpontra. Első, hogy haza jussanak.

„Mégis mennyi ideig fog tartani, hogyan fogja ezt megtenni és talán a legfontosabb mibe fog ez nekünk kerülni?" Kérdezte Chakotay.

„Menjünk fordított sorrendbe." Kezdte Raidon. „Mivel ez egy idegen galaxis és, amire ilyenkor szükség az információra. Kell térképek és minden információ az eddig ismert civilizációkról. A haza jutáshoz több ötletem is van, de több a Voyager méretei és tömege miatt nem lehetséges. Nem is beszélve a csekély energia termelő anyag/antianyag mag silány teljesítményéről. Még a frissítésekkel is csak maximum 25 évet tudnék lefaragni. Be lehetne szerelni az általam használt generátorokat és hajtóművet, de a méret megint közbe szól. A hajó túl kicsi." Vonta meg a vállát. „Ahhoz pedig, hogy kiterjesszem a pajzsot és úgy vigyem magammal túl nagy. A Zeusz számára ez nem lenne akadály, de a Cerberus kicsi ehhez. A legjobb megoldás, hogy elvontatom a hajót. Így lesz a leggyorsabb és legbiztonságosabb." Bólintott magának Raidon. „Azonban nem tudom, hogy mekkora a távolság, így még nem tudom kiszámolni. Mégis mekkora távolságra vagyunk a Földtől most, hogy belegondolok?"

„**A Voyager és a Föld távolsága jelenleg 67956 fényév."** Jelentette be kéretlenül a számítógép.

„Oh, köszönöm." Mondta Raidon meglepődve. „Ezek alapján még vontatva is a hajót nem lenne több, mint kettő, vagy maximum három…" Dúdolt magában.

„Év?" Kérdezte Tuvok.

„Nem. Két, vagy három nap." Felelte meglepve mindenkit. El sem tudták képzelni, hogy mekkora sebességre képes a hajó, ha nem kell vontatni.

„Hogyan lehetséges ez? A sebesség, ami ehhez szükséges csillagászati! Ráadásul itt vontatásról beszélünk!" Döbbent meg Chakotay.

„Nem tudom, hogy milyen módszerrel utaznak fénysebesség felet, de az én hipertér hajtóműveim lehetővé teszik, hogy belépjünk az altérbe, ahol a sebesség több mint ezerszerese a fénysebességnek. Ezzel utazhatok a galaxis egyik végéből a másikba kevesebb, mint egy nap alatt. Mindenre, amire szükségem van, hogy kiterjesszem a hipertér ablakot, hogy mindkét hajó beleférjen, így aztán gyorsan eltudunk jutni a Föderáció területére."

Átkelni a galaxison kevesebb, mint egy nap alatt ismeretlen volt a Voyager bármelyik tagjának. „Ezt majd meg kell beszélnünk, hogy megvitassuk a javaslatot."

„Én várni fogok." Mondta Raidon, ahogy fehér villanás kíséretében eltűnt.

„Mit gondolsz, igazat mond?" Kérdezte Janeway az első tisztjét.

„Még, ha nem is, akkor nagyon jól blöfföl, akit nem akarok a póker asztalnál látni, mert még a gatyámtól is megfoszt." Mondta Chakotay.

„Hívjuk össze a rangidős tiszteket és döntsünk." Ajánlotta Tuvok, ahogy elhagyták a holoszobát.

* * *

A Cerberus fedélzetén Thor elemezte a kapott adatokat, melyeket Raidon folyamatosan bekapcsolt érzékelővel rendelkező csukló számítógépe rögzített.

„Találtál valami érdekeset?" Kérdezte Raidon betoppanva.

„Nagyon is." Mondta izgatottan. „A hologram technológiájuk nagyon érdekes. Nem csupán hologramok, hanem erőterek is, melyek még realisztikusabb érzést kölcsönöznek a szimulációnak."

„Azt mondod, hogy ezek szilárd hologramok?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét Raidon. „Ha képes lennék létrehozni egy hordozható projektort, amely egyszerre erőtér generátor, akkor ideiglenesen képesek lennétek interakcióba lépni a valós világgal. Thor ez azt jelenti, hogy meg van az első lépés, hogy feltámadjatok a hamvaitokból!" Majd aztán homlokon csapta magát. „Hogy lehet az, hogy nem voltam képes erre a nevetségesen egyszerű módszerre sokkal hamarabb rájönni?"

Thor helyét egy másik Asgard, Heimdall vette át.

„Azért mert te elsősorban a sejt romlás visszafordításán dolgoztál, Raidon."

„Ah, Heimdall te vagy az. Valahogy nem lepődtem meg, ha minden egyes Asgard egy személyiség lenne, akkor te lennél a megbocsátó. Azonban még nincs itt az ideje ennek. Van valamilyen haladás?"

„Minimális, és nem kedvező."

„Akkor át kellene talán térni Loki megoldására." Javasolta, amin az Asgard összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

„Loki megoldása erkölcstelen, ezért, mint tudod az Asgard Nagy megbüntette."

„Erkölcstelen, mert az alanyok nem egyeztek bele." Helyesbített Raidon. „Azonban, ha a teszt alany beleegyezik akkor nincs gond."

„Mégis melyik ember egyezne bele szabad akaratából, hogy kísérleteket végezzenek rajta?" Pislogott Heimdall.

„Az, amelyik jelenleg itt áll előtted." Vont vállat könnyedén. „Ha önmagában az Asgard DNS rehabilitáció nem működik, akkor próbáljuk meg keverni az enyémmel. Ki tudja, még jól is kisülhet."

„Nagyra értékelem, hogy önként jelentkezel a műveletre, azonban te már aligha mondhatok magadnak embernek." Jelent meg mellettük Loki hologramja. „A xenomorf és az emberi DNS keveréke, pedig biztosan ismeretlen az Asgard kutatások előtt."

„Veszteni nem veszthetünk semmit." Emelte meg a hangját Raidon jelezve, hogy nem hagy helyet a vitának. „Összeállítok néhány mobil hologram kivetítőt, aztán neki állunk dolgozni."

„O'Neill erre csak azt mondaná, hogy csökönyös öszvér." Jött vissza negyediknek Thor.

Halk sípszóra mindannyian felkapták a fejüket.

„A Voyager hív minket." Átkozódott magában Raidon.

Teljesen kiment a fejéből a hajó. Oda lépett egy kör alakú platformra. Pillanatokkal később már hologram képében ott állt a Voyager hídján.

* * *

Voyager

„Döntésre jutottak kapitány?" Kérdezte Raidon.

Janeway és legénysége meglepetten néztek a hologramra. „Igen, készen állunk."

„Rendben, a Cerberus a Voyager fölött elhelyezkedik, majd onnan kapják a további utasításokat. Szükség lesz egy minimális sebességre, hogy belépessünk."

„Értettem, kapitány. Janeway ki." Amint a hologram eltűnt Chakotay a kapitány felé fordult.

„Nekem van olyan érzésem, hogy ahhoz képest mennyit láttunk még mennyi minden ismeretlen van odakint?"

„Akkor már ketten vagyunk." Bólintott Janeway.

„Kapitány a Cerberus pontosan fölöttünk van és küldik az adatokat." Jelentette Mr. Paris. „Fél impulzussal kell tartanunk vele a sebességet párhuzamosan."

„Akkor kövesse az utasításokat."

„Értettem, egyeztetem a sebességet. Kész van."

„Kim zászlós jelezze, hogy mi készen állunk. Menjünk haza." A zászlós bólintott.

Janeway hátra dőlt és várta a műsort.

Harry olvasva az érzékelőket felkiáltott. „Kapitány a Cerberus kiterjeszt valamilyen altér területet körülöttünk. Még sosem láttam ilyet! A legkisebb hiba is tönkretenné mindkét hajót, de ez tökéletesen ellenőrzött és stabil."

Tuvok hozzátette a saját részét is. „Asszonyom, hatalmas energia növekedés származik a hajótól."

„Mi ez, valamilyen túlterhelés?" Kérdezte Chakotay.

„Nem, uram. Az energia stabil és ugyan azt az altér torzítást hozza létre, amit láttunk, amikor a Cerberus megérkezett." Felelte Harry Kim.

„Tedd a képernyőre zászlós." Mondta a kapitány.

A kilátás változott azonnal előttük. Az első látásra egy idetorzítás, melyet akkor láttak, amikor az idegen eredetű hajtóművel utaztak csak néhány másodpercig. Egy pillanat alatt ők élen a semmi felé haladva, majd beszippantotta őket egy kék és lila felhő, melyet a Cerberus érkezésekor láttak.

„Zászlós jelentést!" Rendelkezett Chakotay.

„Parancsnok, a Cerberus nyitott egy ablakot az altér egy olyan részébe, melyről nem is tudtunk. Az érzékelők képtelenek letapogatni bármit is a normális térből. Nem tudom, hogy milyen gyorsan megyünk, és hol vagyunk. Kérek engedélyt, hogy menjek a tudományos laborba és ott próbáljak meg több információt gyűjteni."

„Az engedély megadva, zászlós." Kezdte. „De szeretnék egy jelentést legkésőbb két órán belül."

„Igen asszonyom."

Janeway kapitány Tuvok felé fordult.

„Tuvok, mondd el, hogy mit tudtál meg."

„Félek, hogy nem sokat, kapitány. A Cerberus hajóteste olyan anyagból készült, mely elnyeli az energiát. Így nem tudott az érzékelő felvenni semmit. Továbbá úgy tűnik, hogy az első becslés az energia szintjéről téves volt. Háromszor több a korábbi vizsgálatnál."

„Mond csak Tuvok mit gondolsz a hajótestről?" Kérdezte Chakotay.

„Ha a sejtésem helyes és az adatok pontosak, akkor a hajótest felépítése egy olyan anyagból készült, melyet a Vulkánon mér évtizedek óta próbáltak előállítani, de még nem tudtak elérni áttörő eredményt." Magyarázta a hegyes fülű. „A hajótest képes elnyelni jóformán minden féle energia fegyver erejének a teljes és a kinetikus fegyver erejének nagy részét, így növeli a hajó szerkezeti integritását és tartósságát."

„Ez egy ijesztő képesség." Gondolkodott el Janeway.

„Valóban." Bólintott Tuvok. „Megítélésem szerint a Voyager képtelen komoly kárt tenni a Cerberusban még pajzsok nélkül is."

„Elsőre azt mondanám, hogy az általunk évszázadokkal ezelőtt használt páncélokat tökéletesítették a pajzsok helyett." Elmélkedett Janeway. „Azonban Raidon említette, hogy vannak pajzsai és emellett láthattuk, hogy a rakéta robbanásánál a pajzsok is megmutatkoztak, melyek burokként ölelték körbe a hajót. Úgy néz ki, míg mi a pajzsainkat egy elliptikus buborékként konfiguráljuk, ők addig inkább közvetlenül a hajótest védelmét tartják elsődlegesnek a holtterek helyett."

„Ez is egy lehetőség, de ezek csak találgatások, melyek hiányos adatokra alapszanak." Mondta Chakotay.

„Mindenesetre reméljük, hogy továbbra is barátságos lesz."

Mindenki egyet értett Tom Paris megjegyzésén. Egy hajó, amely termel annyi energiát, valamint a figyelemre képességei, még vontatás közben is… Nyílván való, hogy nem az, amivel szórakozni akarnak.

* * *

Ahogy az utazás végéhez közeledtek Raidon hologramja ismét a hídon volt, ahogy beszélt a kapitányhoz.

„Kevesebb, mint fél óra alatt kilépünk a hipertérből a Föld és a Hold között. Van valami, amit meg kell tennem, hogy ne hozzuk mindenkire a frászt, amikor megérkezünk?"

„Maradj velünk kapitány és akkor minden rendben lesz. Megkérdezhetem, hogy mik a tervei, amikor elérünk a Földre?" Kérdezte Janeway őszinte kíváncsisággal. Két nap alatt beszélgetett néhányszor hologram formájában a jótevőjükkel, de nem volt több néhány percnél, mert eléggé elfoglalt volt.

„Nos, nem tervezek sokáig maradni, kapitány. Megkapom a térképeket és az adatokat, majd nem sokkal utána szerintem megyek is. Keresek egy világot, ahova letelepedhetek, aztán majd kiderült."

„Értem. Nem tudom, hogy mi fog történni, amikor megérkezünk, csak azt tudom, hogy igazán hálás vagyok, és, ha valaha bármi is kellene, csak szóljon." Janeway tényleg hálás volt. Két éves komoly megpróbáltatások után végre haza hozhatja a hajót és a legénységét.

„Örömmel, kapitány. Élvezze a hátra lévő utazást. Találkozunk a másik oldalon."

„Minden bizonnyal fogjuk. Találkozunk, ha elérjük a Földet."

* * *

**Jelen pillanatban ennyi lenne az első fejezet. Remélem tetszett és nem kell szeppokut elkövetnem. A folytatás majd jön!**

**Addig is, hosszú és eredményes életet!**


End file.
